


Televen

by Mavinistop



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, Fluff, M/M, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavinistop/pseuds/Mavinistop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth doctor is about to go on a mini-vacation when his TARDIS doesn't land where it wasn't supposed to - and finds an unexpected friend. Its pretty cute and fluffy idk man, I wrote this for my best friend's birthday and felt like sharing it because why not</p><p>For Domi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Televen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Domi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domi/gifts).



The tenth Doctor threw up the last switch in his TARDIS to start sending him to his new adventure. Less adventure though, he thought as he dreamt of the beaches on a planet in the Lyra Orionis galaxy. He was ready for a relaxing couple of days before setting off for adventure again. Especially after dealing with Cybermen. A small smile crept onto his face after hearing the normal wheezing of his TARDIS begin, meaning it was dematerializing and setting off to the new destination.  
A few moments later, the TARDIS stopped moving and the wheezing stopped, meaning that he had finally arrived. The Doctor quickly changed into a wet suit and remembered to put on sunscreen with 500 spf considering there were 4 suns on this particular planet. The Doctor opened the door to be greeted with the door of his TARDIS. The DOCTOR made a quick look around to see that he was not on the planet in the Lyra Orionis galaxy. In fact, he wasn’t sure where he was. It appeared to be some woods on planet Earth. He looked closer at the TARDIS in front him. It was undoubtedly his, but it appeared to have more scratches and burns on it that the Doctor did not recognize. He quickly realized this TARDIS belonged to a much older Doctor than he was. Just as he was about to close the door to examine what went wrong in the controls, I must have put in a wrong number somewhere, the door to the other TARDIS opened.  
The Doctor did not recognize the man who peered out of the door. The man almost instantly made eye contact with the Doctor. To the Doctor’s surprise, the man smiled back as though he recognized him. The man was lanky, with a strong set of cheekbones and a fantastic pouf of brown hair. The Doctor couldn’t help noticing the red bowtie fixed to his collar. He was rather handsome, despite lacking some eyebrows.  
“Why, Hello there Doctor! I am the Doctor! It’s a pleasure meeting myself from your regeneration for the first time!” The man, the eleventh Doctor, said, outreaching his hand towards the Doctor to shake. The tenth Doctor smiled back and shook his hand.  
“The pleasure is all mine!” The tenth Doctor said, now examining the man closer. “I don’t mean to toot my own horn, but I do become quite sexy in my next regeneration.”  
“Well, you don’t look too bad in this regeneration.” The eleventh Doctor said with a warm smile, practically eye-fucking (A/N: s/o to that subway worker who nose-fucked the shit out of Carter’s sandwich) the tenth Doctor. Then the confusion set back in to both Doctors. “I’m not sure where you were headed off too, but I definitely did not set my destination to...wherever this is.” he said, stepping out of his TARDIS and looking around. The tenth Doctor almost followed suit before remembering he was dressed in a wet suit.  
“Just one moment, Doctor!” He called out, running back inside his TARDIS to change. He passed by the interface to see that he had landed in some woods in Canada, in the North Americas. So he was on Earth.  
“Ahhhhh, Earth. I should’ve guessed that.” the Tenth doctor heard behind him. He turned around to see the eleventh Doctor peering at the same screen. “Why here... If someone was going to call two Doctors, why here?” The eleventh Doctor continued, not noticing the tenth’s surprised face.  
“You think someone called us? What makes you think that?” the tenth Doctor said, heading back into his dressing room to change.  
“Because I don’t remember meeting me. Like, this me, now, as you…” the eleventh Doctor trailed off, lost in his explanation, as the tenth returned fully clothed in his normal tailored suit. This statement made the tenth stop in his tracks and give the eleventh a look of confusion.  
“You mean this event hasn’t happened yet in your timeline?” The tenth said, alarm running through his head now. His mind began to start racing for all the possible explanations of why his TARDIS and the eleventh’s TARDIS were both pulled to this destination.  
“No. Atleast, not that I can remember it. Which is possibly for the best, considering whatever may happen. Don’t want to tear a hole in the wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff.” said the eleventh Doctor with a wink. The tenth Doctor felt his face grow hot.  
“You say something one time, and suddenly everyone makes fun of you for it! Even yourself!” said the tenth Doctor exasperatedly.  
“I never realized how endearing it was when I got frustrated in your regeneration.” the eleventh Doctor said, taking a few steps toward the younger Doctor, yet again with one of his warm smiles. The warm smile was enough for the tenth Doctor to forget about joke, and caused him to smile back. The next fleeting thought scared the tenth Doctor. I wonder what it would be like to kiss those thin lips. He shook his head, hoping to shake those thoughts from his mind. That’s ridiculous, he is literally you in a couple hundred years!  
“Just out of curiosity, where are you in your timeline? What has happened so far? I would ask about things specifically, but… Spoilers!” asked the eleventh, taking a few more steps towards the tenth. They were only a few feet away at this point. The tenth noticed how the eleventh only had a couple inches more in height than he did.  
“I just finished fighting with some Cyberman on the planet Veater. Real nasty plan this time - they infiltrated their defense team.” The tenth Doctor said with a scowl, remembering the events of not too long ago.  
“Ahhhh, yes I remember, and if I remember correctly, I spent a few days on that beach planet in the...Oh. That explains your wet suit.” The eleventh Doctor said, lost in his memories. “But you never got there.”  
“Nope.” said the tenth Doctor sadly. He really was looking forward to a small vacation.  
“Well, that is odd, because I definitely do remember going. It was quite nice actually, I ought to go back.” the eleventh said, lost in his thoughts again. The tenth Doctor couldn’t help but notice the sharp green of the eleventh’s eyes. Such a brilliant green he thought. Rose would have loved a pair of eyes like that  
In fact, he got so lost in the eleventh’s eyes, he didn’t notice they were getting closer to him until the eleventh’s face was only inches away. Oddly however for the tenth Doctor, it didn’t feel weird to be so close to, well, himself. The couple inches height difference was slightly more obvious now. The tenth Doctor didn’t even realize he had placed his hand on the eleventh Doctor’s chest until after he felt the rough tweed jacket that the eleventh was wearing. The eleventh Doctor closed the few inches between the Doctors’ faces so that their noses touched. The tenth Doctor then realized that his eyes were closed and was waiting for something. What exactly? He wasn’t sure until suddenly he felt soft lips press against his. That's what it was. He was waiting for that.  
He felt the eleventh Doctor break off the kiss and immediately felt the disappointment of it being called short. He opened his eyes to see the eleventh Doctor smiling a warm smile at him.  
“I've always wanted to do that” said the eleventh Doctor through a chuckle. The tenth doctor didn’t want to hear anymore of it, and kissed the eleventh Doctor again, this time lasting much longer than before.  
“Well, I think I solved the problem. Why we were both called here.” the eleventh Doctor said, blushing.  
“What? How? I know my kisses are magnificent but, I don’t think they solve problems.” the tenth questioned, smirking at the eleventh Doctor.  
“We were both called to the place where the Doctor falls in love. With himself.” The eleventh added with a laugh. The tenth couldn’t help but laugh along also. It was pretty ridiculous. But it weirdly felt right.


End file.
